


Give Me a Shot

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Hurt, M/M, Married Couple, Murder, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: Mr. and Mrs. Smith au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I've never seen the movie so I'm going off synopsis and my imagination. Let me know what you think.)

Dean shifted on the uncomfortable couch and looked out the window. It was a nice day, sunny and warm.

"How long have you been married?" The marriage counselor asked.

"Five years," He said, nonchalantly.

"Six. But whose counting?" Dean frowned when his husband spoke.

"We got married in 2010," Dean said.

"We got married in Columbia in 2009," Castiel responded. "We didn’t make it official here-ceremony and all-until 2010."

"Whatever. Five or six years, then."

The counselor nodded and wrote something down on her yellow notepad. Dean hated that thing already.

"So, you got married in Columbia? Is that where you met?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about that." She sat back and crossed her legs. Dean thought that she could be pretty if she lost the severe edge to her look.

"I was there on vacation," Castiel said. "Dean was there on business."

"What kind of business?"

"Contracting," Dean answered, smirking at the irony. Hannah jotted that down, too.

"Go on."

"We met at a bar, we hooked up, had a few good days in a cheap hotel, then got hitched," Dean said. "It’s that easy."

"I like to think that it was more romantic than that."

"Well, it wasn’t."

Hannah looked between the two of them, sensing the tension there.

“When was the last time you had sex?” They both stared at her. She gave them a serious look. “The lack of sex in a relationship can cause tension and stress. When was the last time you were intimate together?”

“I don’t know,” Dean answered. “ A few a weeks ago.”

“It’s been two months,” Castiel said, earning a glare. “We barely sleep in same bed anymore.”

“I see.” Hannah wrote that down, much to Dean’s embarrassment. “I’m going to give you a little homework this week. Have sex. As many times as you can. Get to know each other’s bodies again. I believe that you’ll see a big improvement.”

Dean didn’t speak again until they were in the car on the way home.

“Did you have to tell her all that?”

“She’s our therapist.”

“No, she’s a hack that you insist on going to every week. We’ve been seeing her for nearly three weeks and nothing’s changed.”

“Do you want things to change?” Dean stared at him for a second, then looked at the road.

“We’re married. We’re going to stay married so things need to change.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Dean didn’t respond.

He parked in front of their house and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

“Get back here!” Castiel said, following him. “We’re not done talking about this!”

“I am.”

Dean went up the stairs to their bedroom and closed the door. When he was sure that Castiel wasn’t following him, he checked the phone he kept hidden in the top of his side of the closet. There was one new text message.

Zachariah Adler. 2987 Garrison Drive.

That was an hour away. Dean nodded to himself and headed back to his car.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked from the kitchen.

“Work.”

“Will you be home in time for dinner?” Dean tightened his grip on the door handle.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh,” Cas’s voice sounded small. He knew Dean hated it when he did that. “Okay. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Yeah.” Dean walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Dean shivered in the night air. It had been almost three hours since he’d arrived and he still hadn’t gotten a clear shot of the fucker he was assigned to.

He lit a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine. Yeah, that was better.

By the time he finished his smoke, Adler had was walking out of the building. Dean lifted his gun and took aim.

He pulled the trigger just as he was getting into his fancy car. The screaming started a few seconds later.

Dean smiled to himself on the way home, singing along to Another One Bites the Dust.

That was definitely better.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension between Dean and Castiel didn’t ease.

Dean shut down any attempt Castiel made to get closer. He hated the hurt in his husband’s eyes, but he knew it would be even worse when they got to the bedroom and he couldn’t perform. He just wasn’t interested.

They barely spoke and Dean kept sleeping in the guest room. He left for work before Cas woke up and didn’t come back until he knew he was asleep.

He came home early from work one day and heard Cas on the phone in the kitchen.

"I think he wants a divorce," He said. Dean leaned against the wall and listened in, frowning. "He won’t even look at me anymore. All we do is fight. He hasn’t touched me in so long…" Castiel’s voice cracked. "I don’t know what to do. If he leaves me I…No, Gabe, don’t fly down here. I’ll be fine."

Dean sighed and went to their bedroom to check his phone. He needed a job bad. He needed to kill something.

He locked the door, then took down his bag. One message. Raphael Harris.

Dean put his phone away and zipped the bag. He crept down the stair and slipped out the back door.

Castiel would never even know he was there.  
——————————————-  
Castiel leaned against the sink, trying to calm himself. It wouldn’t do for Dean to see him like this. He might get angry and walk out again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He cleared his throat and wiped his face before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Castiel." Castiel smiled.

"Metatron. Do you have a job for me?"

"I do. Raphael Harris. Haven Apartments, number 37."

"Fantastic. I’ll get done." He hung up and went to get ready.

He could never tell Dean about this part of himself. He would think that he was crazy. Or a psychopath. Castiel had been recruited to Metatron’s army when he was college and had been killing ever since.

He opened his tie drawer and removed the fabric and the false bottom of the drawer.

Inside were his blades and the gun he kept just in case. He ran a finger over the edge of the metal and smiled at the sharpness. It had been too long.

He changed and stashed the weapons where they would be easily accessible, then left.  
——————————————  
“Damn it!”

The apartment Harris lived in had no windows for Dean to shoot him through.

He hated face to face assignments. There was a higher risk for something going wrong. Long distances shots were his game.

With a sigh, he grabbed his bag from the backseat and took out his handgun. He double checked it and started toward the building. The door was locked. Dean pressed the call button for a random apartment.

"Hello?" A girl’s voice answered. Dean did his best to sound panicked.

"Hey, uh, my pal Martin isn’t answering and I’m getting worried. Can you let me in?"

"Yeah, hold on." There was a buzz and the door opened.

"Thanks."

When Dean got to Harris’s apartment, the door was already open. He edged the door open and walked it.

It was dark and quiet. Dean walked carefully through the apartment, checking rooms as he went. The place seemed empty.

There was a crash from behind him and turned, gun raised. A knife whizzed by his head, embedding itself into the wall behind him.

He was face to face with his husband.

"Cas?" He lowered the gun.

"Dean? What are you doing here? Why do you have a gun?"

"Since when do you throw knives?"

"I-" The apartment door slammed shut and both men looked back.

"Damn it!" Castiel said, sheathing the rest of his knives.

"Cas-"

"Harris has escaped. We have approximately twenty minutes before the police arrive." Castiel pulled his knife free from the wall.  
“I suggest you run.”

He disappeared, leaving Dean staring after him.

"Fuck." He whispered, then heard sirens in the distance. "Fuck!"

He ran out the door and got into his car. He called Alistair on the way and told him about the escape.

"How did that happen?"

"Someone else was there. We had a confrontation and Harris got away."

"Metatron," Alistair hissed. "You will kill Harris, Dean. And the other assassin. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I…I understand." He hung up and sighed.

Castiel was there when he got home, sitting on the couch in the living room. Dean leaned against the wall.

"Metatron?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"Alistair?"

"Yeah."

Their phones went off at the same time. Dean looked him, then checked the message.

His mouth went dry as he read the words, even though he knew that they were coming.

They looked up at the same time. Castiel looked incredibly sad.

"I’m sorry." He whispered.

"Me, too." Dean took out his gun and closed his eyes. "Run."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean crept through his house, gun at the ready.

Castiel had disappeared in the few seconds that Dean wasn’t looking.

He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He and husband were in a fight to the death against each other. He wondered what their therapist would think.

He was laughing at his own joke when the knife whizzed by his head, catching the tip of his ear.

"Shit!" He hissed, touching the wound. He looked up and saw Castiel standing at the end of the hall, another knife poised to throw. Dean spun around the corner just as the knife embedded itself into the wall.

"Where’d you learn to throw knives anyway?" He called, moving to go out the other exit.

"I was trained. When were you recruited?"

"A few years before we met." Dean pulled the trigger and Castiel dodged. He ran for the stairs, throwing another knife to buy some time. Dean barely made it out of the way.

"Come on, baby," He taunted, following Castiel. "Don’t be like that."

He couldn’t find him anywhere, so he started talking again, trying to draw him out.

"Remember the night we met?" He asked. "In that bar? God, that place was a dive. But you, you looked like Christmas morning, Cas. I had to have you." Dean opened their bedroom door. "I don’t know what happened to us."

He looked at the bed he hadn’t slept in in so long. He remembered waking up next to Castiel every morning and kissing him awake, nights spent burning up the sheets with him, taking care of each other when they were sick.

They used to dance in the kitchen while they were making dinner. Make out on the couch like kids. Chase each other up the stairs. Somewhere along the way, something changed.

Dean dropped his weapon. A gun press against the back of his head.

"Get on your knees."

"You always liked me down here, didn’t you?" Dean said, dropping. "It’s okay, Cas."

"Shut up." The gun pressed harder against his skull.

"I love you. I just needed you to hear it one last time. I still love you."

The gun hit the ground next to his.

"Dean." Castiel fell down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, too."

They kissed for the first time in months and Dean saw fireworks behind his eyelids.

He wasn’t sure how they did it but they found themselves naked in bed.

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, whispering how much he had missed this, missed Dean, so much.

"Shh," Dean whispered, kissed him again.

"Never leave me again," Castiel begged, arching his back.

"I’m not going anywhere," Dean promised. "I love you. Love you so much."

"I love you, too, Dean."

Dean rolled onto his back, gasping.

"How did we go so long without doing that?" He asked.

"You stopped wanting to," Castiel answered. Dean pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"I’ll make it up to you." Cas laughed and kissed him.

"You know we can’t stay here," Cas said, tracing the curve of Dean’s face. "They’re going to realize that we’re both alive and kill us."

"We’ll figure it out. I won’t let anything happen to you."

"We’ll protect each other," Castiel corrected. "Just like we promised when we got married."

Dean cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him gently.

"Okay. Just like we promised."

Castiel laid his head against Dean’s chest, tracing his tattoo.

He fell asleep between one breath and next.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He rolled over to nestle against Dean, but found the bed empty.

He sat up, looking around frantically. Had Dean changed his mind? Was he laying in wait to put a bullet in Castiel’s head?

Just as he was getting ready to get out of bed and get his own gun, the door opened.

"You’re up," Dean said, coming in. He was in his underwear, carrying two cups of coffee.

"I just woke up. Come back to bed." He put the cups down and slid between the sheets. Castiel laid his head on his shoulder. "I’ve missed this."

"Me, too," Dean said, stroking his hair, then tilting Cas’s face up to his own. They kissed. Then kissed again.

Castiel pushed the boxers off of Dean’s hips and Dean kicked them the rest of the way off. He was kissing his way down Castiel’s stomach when Cas’s phone rang.  
Dean shook his head, but Castiel reached for it anyway. Dean grinned wickedly and started kissing his way back down his body.

"Hello?" Castiel asked, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair.

"You have gotten yourself into a mess this time, kitten."

"Crowley?" Castiel pushed Dean’s mouth away, needing to focus. "What have you heard?"

"Alistair and Metatron have come together. There’s a price on your head. And your husband’s. And they’re calling in the best of the best."

"They obviously called you first then."

"Indeed they did."

"What are they offering?" Cas asked, taking Dean’s hand.

"$500,000 for both of you."

"Is this a courtesy call?" Crowley laughed.

"Oh, kitten. You know I don’t get out of bed for less than a million. I did tell them I’d consider it and not to offer it to anyone else for twenty four hours. You probably have twelve."

"Thank you."

"Don’t mention it. Take care of yourself, love."

Cas hung up and tossed the phone onto the mattress. Dean wrapped an arm around him.

"What’s up?"

"They have a price on us already. Crowley bought us some time but we need to do something. Now."

"We kill them."

"Dean!" Kill the heads of the two biggest assassin contractors in the world? Had he lost his mind?

"We’re two of the best trained assassins in the world, Cas. We could do it. How much time do we have?"

"Between twelve and twenty four hours."

"Then we’d better move fast." Dean kissed him and climbed out of bed. Castiel bit his lip.

Could they do this? Probably. Could they do it and survive? Those odds seemed less likely.

Cas heard the shower turn on and he climbed out of bed to join Dean.  
They were probably going to die, may as well bang a few gongs.

~*~

Dean had seen a lot of things in his life, both good and bad, but none of those things prepared him for seeing Cas in his cat suit.

The leather was tight in all the right places, molding to curves if his muscles. He moved smoothly in it as he checked his knifes and guns. Dean had to wipe his chin a few times to be sure that he wasn’t drooling.

"Can you ogle me later when our lives aren’t on the line?" Castiel asked, slapping Dean’s wandering hands away. He was already on edge with this plan, he didn’t need any distractions.

"Can you wear that more often?" Cas sighed.

"If we live through this, I’ll wear it every week."

Dean wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"We’re gonna live, Cas. We’re gonna kick ass and we’re gonna live."

"Okay." Cas didn’t sound so sure. Dean kissed him and let him go.

"Why knives?" He asked, trying to take his mind off of it.

"Not many assassins use knives. It’s a lost art." Dean picked up one of the knives, running his thumb over the blade.

"You’re pretty deadly. It’s kinda hot."

"98% accuracy on a bad day," Cas smiled, taking the knife. Dean groaned and pulled Castiel close, slotting their hips together.

"Let’s kill these bastards so I can get you back here." Cas laughed.

"You were always so romantic," He murmured, kissing Dean lightly.

"You know me," Dean said, resting their foreheads together. "Suave as hell."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Dean stepped back with his trademark grin on his face. "Let’s go kill those evil sons of bitches."  


	5. Chapter 5

Dean crept through the building, gun raised.

It was easy to find where Alistair and Metatron were hiding out, working together to kill them. Once they got to the building, he took the front door and Cas took the back. He wished they hadn’t separated, but his Cas had insisted.

"They’re not in there alone, Dean. We need to take out whoever they have guarding them, then get to them." He kissed Dean then went around the building.

He wondered where Cas was now. He hasn’t heard a gun shot, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t people with blades around.

He had already checked most of the rooms on the first and second floor, even though he knew they wouldn’t be there. Alistair liked a view.

"Hi there, Dean." Dean didn’t have to turn to know who the voice belonged to. He turned to face here with a fake smile.

"Abbadon. What a surprise."

"Happy to see me?" The red head asked, smirking. "Did you miss me Dean?"

"I haven’t thought about you once." Her smile fell.

Dean blocked her first hit, but it caused him to drop his gun. He threw a punch and felt bones crunch. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, then kneed him in the stomach.

"It’s a shame I have to kill you," She said, grabbing his chin, making sure to dig her nails in. "You were the best I’ve ever had."

"I married a dude after a fucked you." Abbadon punched him hard. Dean could feel the blood on his face, but nothing felt broken. Abbadon stood up straight, kicking him as she walked to get his gun.

"Such a pretty face," She face, pointing it at him. "I hate to put a bullet in it."

Dean shifted to his knees and she kicked him again. His nose broke that time. He prepared himself for the inevitable end, then Abbadon screamed. He looked up just in time to see her pull a knife out if her arm.

She spun around, ready to fire, then collapsed. Another knife was buried to the hilt in her forehead.

"Damn, Cas."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Nice timing." Castiel helped him up.

"Alistair and Metatron are on the top floor. They have several guards on all the floors but none in the room with them."

"How do you know that?"

"I did a little," Cas pulled the knife from Abbadon’s head with a grunt. "Interrogation."

"I love you."

"Shut up."

They made their way up the floors fighting together. Dean saved as many bullets as he could, opting for physical altercations and breaking necks. Cas was deadly accurate with his knives, even from a distance.

"You know him?" Dean asked, when his husband paused over a body before pulling his blade free.

"I trained him." Cas shook his head and took his knife. "Are you ready?"

"As I can be." He wrapped an arm around Cas’s kissed him, ignoring the pain in his face. They both tasted like blood.

They broke apart and Dean kicked the door in.

Alistair and Metatron didn’t even flinch.

"Hello, Dean. Castiel. Come in have a drink." Dean’s eyes narrowed. They were too at ease.

"I don’t think so."

"Don’t be rude," Metatron warned. "You’re host is being gracious."

Dean lifted his gun. Alistair smirked and snapped fingers. Cas screamed.

Dean looked and saw that Cas had been shot. His wrist was bleeding and his knife had been dropped to the floor.

"Put the gun down or the next one will be in his head." Dean dropped the gun.

"It’s too bad really," Alistair said, standing. He walked over and picked Dean’s gun up, turning it over and over in his hands. "You were my favorite, Dean. You shouldn’t have chosen this whore over me."

He spun around and fired. Metatron slumped over, blood dripping from bullet hole in his head.

"You have a choice now," He continued, as of nothing happened. "Kill Castiel and I might let you live. You disobeyed me, after all, you must be punished."

"Alright."

"Dean," Cas whispered. "Dean, what–"

"Shut up," Dean snapped. He smiled at Alistair. "I did good, didn’t I boss? Got him all the way here so you could watch me do it."

"Dean–" He turning around and hit Cas’s wrist, making the smaller man crumple.

"I told you to shut up." He turned back to Alistair. "It was too easy. All I had to do was fuck him and say I loved him. He ate it up."

"Excellent work, Dean," Alistair smirked. "Brilliant."

"Can I have my gun? I’ve been waiting to do this all day."

Alistair only hesitated for a moment. He laid the metal in Dean’s hand and Dean kneeled in front of Castiel.

"Please, Dean," His husband cried, curling away. Dean grabbed him, hefting him up and putting the gun to his head.

"Hide." He threw Cas away and spun around. Alistair hit his wrist as he fired, sending his shot into the ceiling and his gun to the floor.

"You lying bitch!" He yelled, punching Dean in the face. "I made you! I gave you everything you wanted. And this is how you repay me?"

He threw Dean into the wall, slamming his face into it until the drywall cracked.

"I’m going to kill him slowly," Alistair hissed, spinning Dean around to punch him again, this time in the gut. "You’ll watch your husband die, screaming for you to save him. Then I’ll find the most torturous way to kill you that I can imagine."

He threw him again. He landed on the coffee table, causing it to break. Glass and splinters of wood dug into him as Alistair dropped on top of him.

"I’m going to have so much fun, Dean," He said, hitting him some more. He stomped hard on his leg, not satisfied until it snapped twice. "Fucking your husband right in front of you, then bleeding him out. I wonder how long he’ll last."

Dean cried out when he kicked the broken bones.

"I’ll kill you," He bit out. "I’ll cut your fucking head off."

"Good luck with that." He lifted his foot to step on Dean’s wrist. Dean closed his eyes, unable to move or fight.

Alistair fell on top of him. The glass dug further into his back at the extra weight and he screamed at the pressure on his leg. He felt blood dripping onto his face.

"Dean?"

"Stay down!" He yelled. They were lucky the sniper hadn’t killed them during the fight. He didn’t want to press his luck. He managed to get Alistair off of him. "Get out of the room. To the hall."

They managed to drag themselves out without anymore wounds. Several shots were fired, but they were probably just hoping for a lucky shot.

"Are you okay," Cas whispered, hands fluttering around Dean, not wanting to touching him, just in case.

"I’m alive. I’m so sorry, Cas."

"You had to," Cas said. The tears came then, all of the stress and fear and pain causing him to break. Dean pulled him closer, ignoring the pain as Cas cried into his chest. He let his own tears fall, too, relief mixed with pain.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Cas said when he calmed down. "I’m going to steal some clothes from one of the guards and we’ll get out, okay?"

"Yeah," Dean said, leaning against the wall. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah smiled as she looked at the couple across from her.

The last time she had seen Dean and Castiel they had been sitting on opposite ends of the couch, not touching and bickering. Now they were sitting close, holding hands and smiling.

"I see that your relationship has improved since I last saw you."

"It has," Castiel agreed.

"We had sex," Dean said, smirking. "So much sex."

"Dean."

"That’s good," Hannah said. "Sex is always a positive in any healthy relationship."

"This will actually be our last appointment," Cas said, not so subtlety changing the subject. "We’re moving to Kanas to be closer to Dean’s family."

"Oh. Well, that’s excellent. Do you need a reference to a counselor there?"

"I don’t think we’ll need anymore therapy," Dean said, squeezing Cas’s hand.

They said their goodbyes and left the office.

When they got home, Castiel resumed the packing that he had started before they left. They still had a long way to go before they would be ready to move out and Dean wasn’t being very helpful.

"I was thinking," Dean said, wrapping his arms around him and hooking his chin over Cas’s shoulder.

"Oh, no."

"Shut it. Anyway, our house in Kansas isn’t quite finished yet, so we won’t be able to move in for at least another month or so…"

"And?"

"And we still have a storage locker we can put our stuff in…"

"Is there a point, Dean?"

"I bought tickets to Costa Rica."

"You what?"

"We need a vacation, Cas."

"Dean, your leg is broken. What are you going to do in Costa Rica?"

"Drink and have sex with you."

"You can do that here."

"I know." Dean sighed and lowered himself onto the couch. "Baby, I just want to get away from all of this. I want white sand and blue water and you all tan and half naked. Or all naked. I just need to get what happened that night out of my head."

Castiel put the books he was holding down and moved to where Dean was sitting. He straddled him, doing his best not to jostle his leg and pushed his fingers through his hair.

"When does the flight leave?"

"Next week."

"Okay." Castiel kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

~*~

The trip was nice.

Castiel had always loved the Caribbean air and the heat. Dean liked seeing his husband happy and the total relaxation. He spent his days by the pool or watching Cas by the ocean. He wished that he wasn’t in a cast and could walk down the beach with him, but they would be back.

"You were right," Castiel said on their last night. "We needed this."

"It was a good trip," Dean said, running his fingers up and down Cas’s back. Cas stayed quiet for a while.

"Dean?" He asked, just as Dean was starting to drift.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I never want us to get bad again. I missed you."

"That’s not going to happen again. We don’t have secrets now. Not with them gone. Now we can live our life together without being afraid of them."

"I never would have done it," Cas said. "Killed you. I couldn’t. I’ve killed so many people, but you were my kryptonite."

"I thought that I could," Dean said. "But when all was said and done, I couldn’t pull the trigger. I never would have been able to. I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too." They shared a slow, lingering kiss.

"Thank you for saving me," Dean breathed when they broke apart.

"I couldn’t let Alistair kill you."

"That’s not what I meant. I was losing myself before I meet you, then again last year. You always pull me back over the edge and I’m grateful for that. You’re everything to me, Cas."

Castiel didn’t know what to say, so he just kissed Dean again. Dean pulled him closer, slotting their bodies together. They moved with the rhythm of the waves until the sun began to rise.

Dean watched Cas sleep, a slight smile on his face. Cas’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he dreamed and he let the occasional noise or snore.

When he was younger, Dean had never considered marriage. His parents fought and most of his friends were from divorced families. But a few days–hell, a few hours with Cas had changed his mind. Marrying him was the best choice that he ever made.

He reached out and lightly shook Castiel’s shoulder, rousing him.

"Time to get up, baby," He said, smiling. "It’s time to go home."


End file.
